That Damn Star Necklace
by HAWTgeek
Summary: "I may be the new hope and son of the Sky God, but you're the star."Jason told her as he put the necklace around Reyna's neck. !JEYNA! One-Shot


_**This is a Jeyna Fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That Damn Star Necklace<strong>_

Reyna stared at the little necklace that she had never actually worn. She loved it more than anything she had owned, other than the dagger her sister had given her. The necklace was dainty, obvious that it wouldn't survive if Reyna wore it to any one of her daily activities.

He had given it to her, a long time ago. They had gone into the Human world for a day, a secret for just them and no one else. It was fun, more fun than the two would have imagined sneaking out would be, but Reyna knew they had fun because they were together. They even managed to get home without anyone noticing that they had even been gone, which topped it all off.

They went to the basketball court, which was their favorite place to hang out, where he convinced her to play a game. Reyna beat him miserably, and she still wondered if he had let her win because he never lost. They sat down on a bench and looked up at the stars. He smiled at her and put a necklace around her neck.

"I may be the new hope and the son of the Sky God, but you're the star," he told her with a smile, and she smiled widely. Before she could respond, they heard a guard coming up. And they quickly ran home so they wouldn't get caught.

Reyna missed that day, and she had always wished to go and live in it one more time. It had been so long since she had felt that happy, and she really missed it.

She missed everything about him, how clueless he could be. The way his blue eyes reminded her of the cool water she had seen at CeCe's spa. The way he would rescue her and just shrug "I'm sure you had it covered anyway, General." She missed the little scar above his lip. She even missed the way they fought over dumb things and the terrible nickname he had given her, General.

Reyna had loved him before he had gone. First, she loved him like a brother, always wanting to be there for him. And then that love started to grow and grow until it was greater than anything she had ever known. She didn't notice that she loved him at the time, or, if she did, she lied to herself about it.

But it was abundantly clear now how much he had meant to her. She prayed every night that he would come back, and she dreamed of him every night. And, during those nights where she couldn't escape to dreams of him, she would get up and go to that basketball court that he loved so much.

Reyna got up and went to her closet and noticed she was wearing Jason's favorite outfit. It was a form fitting black tee shirt that showed off the curves she usually hid and his blue pajama bottoms that he had let her borrow during laundry day but she had never returned. She knew it was his favorite because he smiled every time he saw her wear it, and he always said "You're never going to give me those pajamas back, are you?"

Reyna changed and continued to get ready for the day. She didn't like not having him here today, on such an important day. It was the hangover after the Summer Solstice, and they had been talking about how they were going to grab some air horns and turn them on in all of the dorms. Reyna had mainly been kidding, but he had every intention of doing that, just to Reyna instead of everyone.

Reyna was all dressed for the meeting that day but she paused before leaving.

She went back to the desk and picked up the star necklace. She fastened it on her neck and let the feeling sink in. it was just a small little necklace, but it made Reyna smile. It would have made him smile, too.

"This damn star necklace," Reyna let a stray tear fall and wiped it away before leaving.

**xxxxxx**

Reyna took her time as she walked to the meeting. It's not like they could start without her or anything.

She remembered things while she walked. She remembered the first time he had held her hand, when they were running away from a Mars kid, She still remembered the way her hand tingled when his skin met hers. Reyna could almost feel the fog that had consumed her mind when this happened.

Reyna sped up to get to the meeting, mainly to stop the memories. It was enough to know that he wasn't here, but remembering how sweet everything had been when he was here was killing her.

Reyna forced her mind off him long enough to deal with her meeting. For a moment, she felt fine. She liked working, it distracted her. It challenged her, her passion for it was strong and it had been his favorite thing about Reyna.

Jason felt dumb to be flying into an armed Roman camp, but it seemed to be the only way. He stood alone on the deck, thinking of Reyna. Piper had left him alone for a while, mainly to comfort a worried Annabeth. Leo was working with the boat, and Jason felt grateful to be alone for a while.

He loved his friends, but he didn't want questions. He didn't even want to be watched with those questioning glares. He didn't want to be comforted by people who didn't even know what was his problem.

_He _didn't even know what his problem was.

He had been best friends with Reyna. He had always been protective of her, even though he knew she could easily take care of herself. She knew him well, understood things other didn't. She was different than Piper in every way possible, other than the passion they shared for their causes. Jason had always loved Reyna's passion.

There were a lot of things he loved about her, and there were some things he couldn't stand about her. But he missed everything. He even missed the way she beat him in basketball and gloated repeatedly. And he definitely missed that annoyed look in her brown eyes when he called her "General"

"Mind if I stand here with you?" Annabeth asked, waking Jason out of his trance, "I thought we might need to stick together."

"Yeah," he smiled weakly, "I guess we do."

Annabeth came to stand beside him, looking over the edge. Her eyes were red from crying, but she still looked beautiful, even Jason was scared to death of her still when she was armed. They had become friends, but he cringed when he saw her with a weapon. And she was loaded with them today.

"When are you going to tell Piper?" Annabeth finally asked.

"Tell her what?" Jason blushed.

"About Reyna."

"I told Piper that we had been best friends," Jason shrugged.

"Did you tell her about the necklace?" Annabeth asked, and Jason paused. He had told Annabeth everything about his relationship with Reyna, even the necklace he had given her so long ago.

"What about the necklace?" Jason asked, trying to pretend he didn't know.

He had bought it for Reyna in the Human world, and he had planned on giving it to her then. But he chickened out and just went on. When they got back to Camp, he challenged her to a game of basketball. It was the first time he had ever lost to her, making him claim that he had purposely lost it though he hadn't. He had watched the way she stared at the stars, and she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He took the necklace from his pocket and put it around her neck. He told her that she was his star, and, before she could say anything, they heard a guard and ran back to their rooms.

"I know you may like Piper. You may even love her, it's possible. But I think you might love Reyna because no boy remembers something so small as giving his friend a necklace, Jason."

Jason didn't respond.

"Just tell me when you know," Annabeth smiled at him before leaving him alone again.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is that _a boat_?" random kids yelled out, but Reyna only heard bits and pieces.

Instead, she forced herself to a place where she could get a good view of what was going on. She wanted to see Jason before the political part of this started. She just wanted to see his face before they would start negotiations and everything.

Reyna saw a figure, and she knew it Jason immediately, even though she could barely even see the person. As the boat lowered and lowered, she saw that her instincts were right.

Jason searched the crowd, praying to find her before he would have to start explaining why they were here and everything. He found some old friends, and he saw Percy Jackson. But no Reyna.

And then, something shined into his eyes. It lasted only a moment as the boat kept going down, but he followed the source.

He thanked the gods that she had worn the necklace, and he stared at her. Reyna smiled up at him, feeling happier than she had in a long time, and he smiled back.

"My little star…" Jason smiled, almost laughing, "And she's wearing that damn star necklace."


End file.
